Impulse
by MaraHeart
Summary: Ryou thinks things through to much and Bakura dares him to do something impulsive. The act is different then he expected.


Ryou was growing steadily uneasy in the presence of his companion, who was letting loose a flavorful dish of curses, many of which he had never heard, despite the fact that he lived with the boy. The looks the pair were receiving didn't help him relax any. Most of the people the passed looked at the boys as if they were crazy, which very well might be the case, Ryou though. Not that he'd voice it, that would be signing his own death sentence. He wasn't quite ready to die yet, he had things to do. Like becoming a pediatrician. He loved kids and hated to see them sick. He figured that if he could make them happy, that would be enough for him.

The sun was positioned in front of them as they walked and it was giving Ryou a headache. He didn't like the position of his house, no matter if he walked to or from school, the sun was always in his eyes. He liked the walk though. It was through the park and just the right time of day to make it sparkle. Watching the trees move in the slight breeze always made his day more peaceful. It relaxed him. But he didn't notice them now, so their effort was wasted.

Bakura stopped suddenly, now he had decided to take up glaring at the sun. He had a habit of glaring at everything, but glaring at the sun wasn't good for his eyes. Whenever Ryou pointed this out, Bakura would snort and say to stop worrying over it, live a little.

"You know, if I had my bike the sun wouldn't bother you so much. At least if you'd let me take you on it." he grumbled, his voice rocks tumbling in the ocean; harsh but softened by the slight accent, deep butlightened by the sarcastic humor that was always at the ready. Bakura was the only one Ryou knew with such a hypnotic, mysterious voice. The melody of it always made Ryou smile. And Bakura's many rants made him smile as well. But any smile was washed away as the motorcycle was mentioned. Ryou didn't like it, he said so every chance he got.

"Never. I don't like that evil thing," Ryou stated firmly. The few tiems he had been on it had terrified him. He never wanted to go back on it again and was actualy glad it was in the shop for repairs.

"That 'evil thing' doesn't give you a headache," Bakura pointed out, stepping in front of Ryou and walking backwards, blocking the sun from Ryou's view unconsciously.

"It's worse. It gives me a stomach ache," Ryou staunchly replied, glaring at Bakura.

Bakura smirked and tossed his hair aver his shoulder. "What do you like about walking so much?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes curiously. He didn't get Ryou. The kid could be so annoying at times but others he was infinitely willing to meet his crazy plans stride for stride, he was like a best friend.

"The calmness of it. The slowness." Both boys grinned at the explanation. Ryou felt he needed to continue. "It's just beautiful and peaceful around here in the morning. I can think."

"That's your problem. You think to much," Bakura explained. He thought Ryou needed to do something without thinking every detail through first.

"I do not!" Ryou shrieked.

"Do to!" Bakura retorted grinning evilly.

"I-DO-_NOT_!" Ryou glared indignantly at Bakura as Bakura's eyes glittered.

Bakura twirled some long white hair before reaching out and tugging Ryou's bangs. "Then do something impulsive. Right now." he dared, stepping farther away from Ryou.

"Um, okay!" Ryou knew he was going to regret this. He paused, thinking about what to do.

"Ryou," Bakura sighed. "stop thinking! It's called impulsive for a reason." he scolded.

Ryou got inspiration from the frown upon Bakura's pale lips. He kept his grin from forming with difficulty. Bakura saw a sparkle he knew well. He and Marik got it when they were planning something particularly devious. Ryou started advancing on him.

"Ry, what are you-"

Bakura's hurried words were halted as Ryou's plush lips connected with his own. It was heaven. It was bliss. It was mind-shattering, soul-rocking, heart-shaking. It was, above all else, perfect.

"Impulsive enough?" Ryou panted when he separated himself from the other male. He hadn't expected his innocent little kiss to be that heated. And he couldn't deny the unmistakable lust in Bakura's eyes. He wasn't too sure if the look wasn't mirrored in his own.

"Yeah. We'll have to work on impulsivity. But your kissing doesn't need any work." he murmured. Ryou gasped as Bakura took his lips again. He relaxed against the strong chest and sighed. From two kisses he was in a state of euphoria that you only read about in books. He had never expected it to happen in his life.

Bakura grinned. He hadn't expected it Ryou to do this right off the bat, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He would have to remember to walk with Ryou to school more often.

FIN

Empress Mara: Hey, hope you all like this. mystical voice It came to me in a vision as I was staring blankly at the math on the chalkboard. Anyway, review please! And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!


End file.
